The purpose of the program is to provide future research workers and future faculty members with both predoctoral and postdoctoral training in neuropharmacology. The program will capitalize on the scientific strength and diversity of talent in the training faculty. The research includes a wide range of methodological approaches not normally found in a department of Pharmacology such as genetics, molecular biology, cell biology, structural biophysics, electrophysiology, as well as more conventional biochemical and systemic techniques. Predoctoral trainees will be selected by an admission committee from the applicant pool of recently graduated college students, usually with majors in the biological or physical sciences. Postdoctoral trainees will be drawn from recently graduated M.D.s and PhD.s who are applying to the faculty members, who are interested in neuropharmacological research, and who excel in their qualifications. Training in neuropharmacology is offered with emphasis on drug interaction with the central and peripheral nervous system. It covers both basic molecular science as well as applied, disease-oriented neuropharmacology, including topics such as the mechanism of synthesis and release -of neurotransmitters, the molecular basis of receptor-mediated signal transduction and of signal conduction, the function of dopaminergic and other aminergic pathways, and approaches to further our understanding of diseases such as parkinsonism and drug addiction. The quality of the training is ascertained by the teaching faculty, many of whom are national and international leaders in their fields. Predoctoral training is rigorous and comprehensive, including three rotations through three different laboratories. Postdoctoral trainees can choose from a wide and diverse range of research seminars including a departmental seminar series. In addition, their research training will benefit from the many scientific interactions between the participating laboratories.